1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various light-emitting structures have been proposed in response to the advantageous features of light-emitting diodes (e.g., low voltage, low heating, low maintenance, color diversity and long life). These structures, however, are generally complex and large because they include a number of elements (e.g., body, lens and large, discrete resistors) so that they are not suitable for a variety of lighting applications that require small, inexpensive light structures.